Loveless and the Miara
by YuriXYaoiLover
Summary: This Yuri story based on Loveless with twist of Rpcs
1. Chapter 1

Me: This gonna be different from others

Jen: why that v?

Me: *smirks* were lovers in this and were taking truns on making chapters

Jen: *blushes* oh yeah right

Me: only read this if you like yuri! dont look if not!

Jen: and your using your fake name

Me: yep!

Kari Loveless was walking in the park wearing and nice red sweater shirt with black legging also wearing a nice pair of boat. She wanted to look pretty she was up on blind date even through she hated those kinds dates she was willing try anything for love. She been so lonley ever since she left home to college she wanted to spend her life with someone special. As she sat on the bench it was old and wet from the rain she jump up and wiped her ass with a towel she had in her purse. When a man slaps her ass screaming

"Sexy mama! I got a winner!"

Kari stop feeling sick as she truns to face him. The suspose blind date was a drunken man in raged tux trying to touch her body.

"Stop touching me!" she pushes him away

But he wouldnt stop her riped the sweater and leggings he on top of her that man was gonna rape her! She was crying for help trying to get him off the man press his chest on her boobs she screamed Kari closed her eyes hoping this was a bad dream.

When she opened her eyes the man was off and ran away she stood up to see a girl with blond hair in pony tail wearing a black shorts to the thighs also blue tank low so it shows a lot of boobs.

Kari blushed as she stared at the beauitful sexy woman in front her but what distbured her was that she was even thinking about a woman that way!

"Thank you for saving me..." she wobbled lil

"Yourwelcome cutie" she smirked and picked her up

Kari was redder then tomato this girl was more a prince then any man she ever met. The girl hold her very close the that the girl boobs touched her arms.

"My name Jennifer Miara" she smiled

"Kari Loveless..." she blushes


	2. Chapter 2

Jen smiles at her new found friend also her tailed waged with joy. She places Kari hair behide her ear she blushes then Jen helps her to stand properly.  
>"So Kari, you okay?" Jen asked.<p>

Kari nods, blushing and smiling shyly she was not sure about the girl even through she seem friendly.

"Hey if you want, your very welcome to stay at my place!" Jen says, hopefully.

Jen has been living by herself for a while now since being a only child and her parents were always out.

"I-I would love too!" Kari nods, happily her tail swinged.

Jen smiles widely for the first time ever she was gonna have a friend over.

"Great!" Jen says exiceted.

Jen leads her to her house as they walk Kari notice how she walked so sexy. Its very modern and nice, blue walls and a black leather sofa and a tv. Jen leads Kari to her room but she was curious was this a guest room? It's a brown nuteral colored wall, a tan bed and tv.

"This is your room" Jen says.

"T-thank you" Kari says shyly.

Jen smiles and goes to her room slowly Kari watching her. Jen had a blue room, tv, and black bed, the walls were coverd in blue roses, and lays down yawns.

Jen gets up after around 6am before school time which was 8am her noise twitches smelling food. She walks to the kitchen and sees Kari cooking pancakes with bacon in a red shirt and black capris. Jen blushes a little, cause she had to admit Kari was very cute. Then she blinked noticing Kari was cooking in her house like she lived here. Jen sits on the counter looks at her rocking back and forth.

"What cha doing?" Jen smiles.

"Cooking breakfest, if that's okay" Kari says quietly.

Jen smiles brightly no one ever cooked her breakfest since she was little girl.

"Of course it is!" Jen smiles, so she begins to set the table they were nice china that had blue flower pattern.

Kari puts food on the table once she's done cooking and notice most stuff at her house had blue objects with some kind flowers. They began to talk to each other as they ate sometimes they stare at each other they blushed couple times. Jen gulped it was 7am as they finished talking about each other about their lives and school.

"So Kari.." Jen says nervously.  
>"Yes?" Kari asks curiously her ears perked up.<p>

"D-Do you wanna stay here?" Jen asks.

Kari looks down blushing, she need a place to stay since she moved out her famliy home.

"Y-Yes" Kari replies.

Jen smiles widely she felt so happy her tailed waged.

"Great!" Jen chirps happily.

They walked out the house two way side walk one led to Jen's High School were here two friends Ritsuka and Yuiko were waiting, the other was Japanese Art college studying with Soubi and his friend/room mate Kio. Kari waved see ya to Jen but walk away from Jen was hard she felt strange leaving her side, so did Jen, these werid feelings clouded both their minds all day.

"Jennifer Miara!" her teacher Sensei Hitomi Shinonome yells.

"What huh?" Jen says confused ears perk up.

"Pay attention please Jennifer.." she sighs and truns to the black board.

Jen couldnt pay attention she was too busy thinking about Kari something about her made her think of her.

At Lunch, Jen's friends; Ritsuka long black hair boy with dark blue ears and tail wearing a nice kind of girly clothes, Yuiko is very tall (taller then Kari or jen) with huge boobs and firm ass wearing mini skirt and boob open shirts with pink hair, ears, and tail , and Yayoi a nerd that a bit short then Risuka and has very long hair almost to the floor the has dark green hair same as ears and tail. Lunch tables was like desk huddle together since all the school was fill was class rooms.

"Why Jen distracted today?" Yuiko asks.

Jen sighs ears bend down "I can't stop thinking about that girl I met..."

"Well you better! You need foces on finals!" Yayoi says.

Ritsuka shurgs "I think she could do it either way".

Jen smiles "Thanks Ritsuka!".

While Kari was painting a picture of roses with her nice paint board that felt like smooth table surrounding her was two other students Soubi man with little glasses long bleach blonded hair wearing butterfly ear rings, and Kio has lime green hair tons ear rings on both ears always have a lilpop in his mouth. Then she looked at the blue paint reminding her of Jen's house that was filled with blue flower patterns it gave her idea, she grabed the blue and red study the painting.

"Are you gonna stare at this all day Kari?" Kio looks at it.

"I'm thinking how put theses colors in the flower without touching each other" she takes a lilpop out his pocket and smirks.

Kio pouts.

"Do you two lilpop gills calm down and just leave each other alone?" Soubi cailms

Kari and Kio both giggle.

"Sorry but being Best friends with Kio first!" she smirks.

Kio smirks.

Soubi rolls his eyes.

The two KK(Kari and Kio nicknames) laughed the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

They slowly began to know each other as the weeks passed some thought they as close as sisters. A 18 year old girl like Jen and 21 year old girl like Kari would do the same thing right? Kio was getting a bit jealous since he was her friend first then agian he hated the fact that Soubi and Ritsuke were real reason for spending time with Jen was getting help from her everyday with finals making sure she passed all her test Kari was smart kid in her classes. And Kari worked on that rose painting everyday step by step the swirls were perfect even Soubi helped now and then.

One day as Kari brushes she notice a strange mark on side her neck it shape of a rose she doesnt know where it came from. It wasnt a tattoo or a brithmark it kind of remind her of the Soubi had on his neck that spelled Beloved but shruged off thought of the worrying tonight and went to bed.

Jen passed her finals with flying colors making everyone amazed Ritsuka smiled knowing she could do it, you see Jen and Ritsuke were cousins so they closes as much he was to his older brother Seimi(since he dead now).

"I did it! Kari gonna be so happy!" she smiled.

"I bet she will have a great summer Jen" he pats head and walks to grab Soubi hand walking home.

Jen knew he and Soubi were dating but today watching them walk home remind her the feeling of warm on her hand from Kari's hand they were nice and deliticate in her mind.

Well Kari finally finished her painting the swirl of the red and blue never touch and looked like it was real flower she jumped for joy, for she was planing to giving to jen when she got home but then her friend Kio.

"KARI!" he yells.

"What?" she blinks.

"We need spend time together your always with that Jen girl..." he pouts.

"Alright! Want grab a beer after this?" she smiles.

Kio smiles and nods.

Kari and Kio was having fun bar time she forget about Jen the whole time and chatting eating lilpops. While Jen was waiting for her something was riping inside her that wanted look for her but she knew that Kari big girl she take care of herself still being alone made it like the days when Kari wasn't there.

Around 11pm she got to the house with the painting with a huge headace she looked around for Jen to tell her about the painting but insted saw her asleep with her report card in hand. She smiled place the painting next to her bed and tooks the report card placeing it at the friged door feeling very proud of Jen for being such a good girl.

It has been 2 months since Kari moved in, also summer just start ment both She and Jen had lots of time together hanging at the beach, pool, fancy outdoor resturants, and anything they could do together. Little by little Jen began to notice something everytime she's around Kari, Her heart speeds up, shes blushes a lot, she has this feeling in her stomach. She never felt this way before. Kari felt little same thing but more deeper everytime she around her at place she make sure she was close by protectiively on her also when Jen calls her the girl would run fast striaight to her make sure she alright right.

So one day Jen goes up to Kari, she was in a red dress and black leggings cause they about to go out and eat but Jen stood in front her. Kari smiles at Jen seeing how beautiful young lady she was.  
>"Hey Jen lets get going we dont want be late" just as she was walking out Jen took her hand pulled her back.<br>Jen took a deep breath, she was in a black mini skirt and blue low one strap belly shirt, most of her breasts exposed.

"Kari...everytime I'm around you, my heart speeds up, I blush, and I have this feeling in my stomach...do you know what it is?" Jen asks, nervously.

Kari's face flushed embaressed. Jen blinks curiously.

"What is it?" Jen asks.

"J-Jen, y-your in love love…with me.." Kari blushes.

"Huh? you mean lovers love...?" Jen blushes.

Kari nods and then house is slient.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jen kind of confession the girls felt even more weird and strange being together because neither girl knew what to do. Both started hanging with their friend thinking maybe they could help them figure out what's to do. They both seemed to avoid each other feeling this tenision in the air.

* * *

><p>Kari confused and lost the most in the confession she actally talks to Soubi about this since he dating Ritsuka. As she drinks her beer she sighs hopeing a answer will come out the sky.<p>

Soubi just looks at her "So...been confessed their love to you...and you haven't even talked in weeks...".

Kari nods.

Soubi smiles "Sounds simlar to what me and Ristuka had...he didn't understand love...but I believe he did who knows maybe you too will realize it".

Kari sighs "Dam I hate it when your right..." sips her beer

Soubi grins this first time he wasn't treating her like a annyoness and more like a friend.

* * *

><p>While Jen full butterfly in her tummy and red as tomato everytime when Ristuka ask her to talking about Victoria.<p>

Jen looks at him "She amazing Ristuka...s s she does amazing paintings and...she makes me feel special...".

Ristuka smiles "Well you gonna have to make her see you Love her no matter what she'll realize she does too.".

Jen smiles and feels bit better hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>It was a normal summer day, Kari reading her book outside, Jen inside flicking her tail bored. Jen gets up and decides it time to talk to Kari. She tapped Kari's shoulder. Kari looked at her. Jen looked a little nervous.<p>

"Hi Kari" Jen says.

Kari blushes "hi Jen...did you have fun playing with your tail?" trying to keep different subjects.

Jen takes a deep breath and sits next to Kari.

"I don't wanna avoid you…I know it's been awkward since I confessed…" Jen looks down, trying to hide her tears, because her feelings only grew stronger.

"I-I don't wanna avoid you anymore Kari…".

Kari starts shaking pets her hair "sshhh...neither do I my dear...but I guess were both nevrous..."

Jen throws her arms around her, her head against her heart tears in eyes.  
>"I do love you…" Jen says, blushing a lot<p>

Kari blushes a lot as well, if not more. Jen looks up Kari, hoping she would say something to her.

Kari blushes pets hair "I dont know what I feel jen...Im still thinking..."

Jen gets up and just runs inside, slams her head against the wall.

"damn it damn it damn it…." Jen curses, slamming her head against the wall everytime she curses.

Kari runs in and trys to pull her away. Jen looks at Kari eyes a mix of sadness, heartbreak, and pain.

"Don't hurt yourself...please...I care too much about you...just be part of something agian...makes me happy..." Kari blushes

Jen eyes widen leans kisses on cheek "I'll will show you that we are ment to be..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jen sat and tried to think up ways to show Kari that they are ment to be. It took many days till she then thinks of a perfect plan that may take long but will be wroth it. She puts on a beautiful blue dress that is low cut and strapless Jen looked at her self smiling hoping her frist phase of the plan will work. She leaves a red dress on Kari's bed, it's long sleeved but perfect for Kari, It's not deeply low cut and it's something Kari would be comfortable in. Kari walks in once Jen leaves the room.

She blushes "Wow..." She puts the dress on feels strange and doesn't understand.

* * *

><p>That night Jen took Kari to the park it was nice moonlight night that felt romatice the perfect spot.<p>

Jen led Kari to a beautiful clearing with a table by candle light. Kari's face blushed red.

"Jen…this is beautiful" Kari says

"Thanks. I thought You would like this Kari-chan" Jen chirps

Kari and Jen sit down across from eachother even if Kari only thought this as friend thing Jen knew in her heart that it was a date. They smiling, chat, and ate the air had it blewing everywhere making the hot to cool air. The date was great, as they ate under the moonlight and stars they seem to shine brightly.

* * *

><p>Jen looked down at her watch, it read 11:30 PM the moon still up and stars shine brighter then ever. She looks over at Kari, who fell asleep her ears were down her tail wraped around her waist Kari looked very cute sleeping. Jen picks Kari up and walks home, carrying Kari. Jen's ears were standing high, her tail flicking with happiness, it was obvious that she was very happy knowing her first phase of her plan was working. She arrived home and laid Kari down on her bed she curled up like little kitten for wramth. Jen yawned herself, covering Kari with a blanket and kissing her forehead goodnight even through in her mind she want to kiss those perfect red lips.<p>

"Goodnight Kari-chan" Jen says as she shuts the lights off of Kari's room

She closes up and turns the lights off in the house before laying down in bed, still in the dress, and falls into a happy-filled sleep nothing of dreams about her and Kari together.


End file.
